


F*ck The Dragon

by UnderNightsWatch



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: .....Sort of...?, ArE yOu HaPpY nOw?!?!, Crack, Merlin doesnt have time for this, Salt, Screw the dragon, Series Rewrite, destiny is for losers, hasta la vista, i was bored, wrote this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderNightsWatch/pseuds/UnderNightsWatch
Summary: Merlin meets the dragon, and he's not about that destiny life. Nothing good ever comes from trusting the dragon. (series rewrite):D





	F*ck The Dragon

 

 

Merlin followed the echoing voice in his head down into the depths of the castle, carefully descending countless old crumbling steps barely visible by torchlight. It's a miracle he had not tripped.

 

Merlin.... Merlin....

  
The voice beckoned again, in the same commanding whispery voice.

  
Merlin wished he could crawl back into bed and forget what was happening.

  
Honestly, what was he even doing? He had been in Camelot for only one day, and already he was exploring the creepy tunnels under the kingdom in the dead of night. Not to mention the fact that he was going towards a voice in his head.

  
That's a good idea, Merlin. Follow the voices in your head. That's sure to only lead to positive things. Oh well, at least if he died then he wouldn't have to see that Arthur prat ever again.

 

Pushing open an ancient iron gate, he is finally led to a giant cave that seemed to stretch to the sky and the centre of the earth. What was this place? To make matters even more unsettling, which should have been hard to do, the voice in his head was laughing sinisterly from wherever he was hiding, but this time it seemed to come from somewhere inside the cave rather than his head.

  
Merlin walked to the edge of the path he had been following, which tapered off into a steep cliff that he had no intention of falling off of. Taking a step back, he raised his already dying torch and searched the darkness for the source of the voice. He found nothing.  
"Where are you?" He called out to the shadows. The thunderous sound of giant wings answered his shout, and he almost fell over in his attempt to back up as quickly as possible, for perched on a boulder before him, was nothing short of an enormous dragon.

  
A dragon.

  
_A dragon._

  
_**A dragon.** _

  
Uther would probably be upset if he found out there was a dragon under his castle.

  
Wait, did he know?... Irrelevant, he decided.

  
Now he just needed to find out if those berries he ate on the journey to Camelot typically resulted in hallusinations.

  
"I am here." the creature responded.

  
merlin fought to fight his racing heart as the dragon studied him for a moment.

  
"How small you are," it said after a pause, "For such a great destiny."

  
This surprised Merlin.

  
Was the dragon calling him short....?

  
But the other part was interesting, so he focused on that instead of being offended. He approached the dragon now, emboldened by his natural curiosity which had always gotten him into trouble.

  
"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" He insisted. The dragon seemed eager to elaborate.

  
"Your gift, merlin, was given to you for a reason." He responded, settling into a more comfortable position on the ginormous rock. He couldn't imagine it was comfortable with it, you know. Being a rock. He digressed.

  
"So there is a reason." Merlin blurted without meaning to. He had always hoped that there was an explanation behind the spoopy powers he was given at birth. Maybe he wasn't cursed by the devil after all! Score!

  
"Arthur is the once and future king." The dragon continued, unaware of Merlin's impending hysterical laughter that was about to bubble to the surface.

  
"...Right..." Merlin barely managed to gasp out over his howling laugher. Oh, his ribs hurt with the effort to hold the worst of it at bay.

  
"... Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion.."

  
Now he knew the dragon was full of it.

  
"I'm not helping that clotpole with anything, he's an arsehole who has a head so big its a wonder he can fit into his tunics."

  
The dragon seemed unimpressed, bordering on annoyed. "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it-"

  
"Yeah, how about nah." Merlin decided, already on his way out. "I think I'm good."

  
"B-but..!" The dragon uncharacteristically stammered, desperate to get the young sorcerers attention, "You and Arthur are two sides of the same coin! You can bring magic back to Camelot!"

  
Merlin spared one last bored look at the dragon. "I'll bring magic back by my own damn self, I have more magic in my pinky finger than Arthur has in his entire being. Hasta la vista, you giant salamander."

  
And with that, Merlin strolled away from the dragon, lazily waving behind himself.

 

Throughout his life at Camelot, merlin accomplished many great things, and saved countless people because he ignored the dragons advice. He and Arthur eventually became the closest of friends because he was never coerced into becoming a martyr for someone he barely knew as a young boy, and he never had to believe his life meant less than the future of single kingdom. He confided in Arthur when he became king that he had powers, and while Arthur was upset at first over the lies, he soon realized that magic had an important place in Camelot, and he and Merlin brought magic back to the kingdom. Mordred never became bitter because merlin almost let him die, and because magic was legal in Camelot, he never had a reason to betray Arthur. Morgana was spared her insanity and was taught how to control her powers. The druids were now safe from execution were able to practice magic safely, and now have a good relationship with Camelot.

 

Lesson learned: Never trust a dragon.

 

 


End file.
